Farewell
by Irina-sama
Summary: Tudo corria bem, até que Gackt decide sair da banda. O que teria acontecido?Yaoi, Mna/ Gackt
1. Chapter 1

Gackt acordou. Mais uma noite com Mana, era maravilhoso estar com ele assim, sem que ninguém suspeitasse, em plena turnê, mas ele sabia que quando voltassem à rotina de ensaios "normais" eles não teriam tempo e não saberiam ser discretos o suficiente para manter os encontros à escondida, então acabariam se distanciando um pouco, viveriam quase como irmãos, até a turnê seguinte, se encontrando em segredo quando podiam.

O moreno ficou observando Mana dormir, a respiração do guitarrista era lenta e suave, os cabelos de um loiro nem muito claro nem muito escuro caiam-lhe sobre os ombros e algumas mechas teimavam em misturar-se à franja e cobrir o belo rosto, Gackt sentou-se na cama e afastou o cabelo do rosto do amante, ao mesmo tempo que afagava o rosto do jovem guitarrista adormecido.Ao tirar o cabelo do rosto de Mana, Gackt começou a afastar a mão do rosto pálido do loiro, então sentiu seu pulso ser segurado por Mana e sorriu, olhando para o loiro que acabava de abrir os olhos.Gackt escorregou de volta para debaixo do cobertor, deitando-se de novo e voltando a acariciar o rosto do guitarrista recém acordado ao mesmo tempo em que lhe dava um beijo na testa, fazendo o loiro sorrir.

Gackt: Então você acordou Mana-sama...

Mana: Aham...

O sorriso de Mana era lindo e o fazia parecer uma criança inocente e travessa, principalmente quando ele apertava os olhos de cansaço daquele jeito.

G: Você deveria sorrir mais...

M: Por quê?

G: Fica uma gracinha...

Gackt passou os braços pela cintura de Mana, puxando-o mais para perto de si e dando um selinho em seus lábios.

G: Bom dia.

M: Bom dia... Hoje é nosso dia de descanso?

G: Não... Passagem de som de dia e show à noite...

Mana afundou o rosto em um travesseiro e simulou uma crise de choro, mas voltou a sorrir ao sentir Gackt dar alguns beijos em seu pescoço.

G: Para de drama, Satou-san, foi você que decidiu.

Mana arranhou o lábio inferior com os dentes ao ser chamado por seu sobrenome e revirou os olhos em uma careta de descontentamento.

M: Sem formalidades desnecessárias aqui, Gakuto...

Gackt riu da expressão mal humorada de Mana, ele cruzara os braços e se sentara na cama, fazendo biquinho e olhando para o lado oposto ao de Gackt. O mais velho suspirou e sentou-se ao lado do loiro irritado e infantil e puxou seu queixo delicadamente até fazê-lo encarar o amante. Gackt suspirou e sorriu para Mana, sabendo que apenas aquilo não surtiria efeito, então colou os lábios nos de Mana mais uma vez, fazendo o loiro apertar os olhos e passar os braços finos pelo pescoço de Gackt, enquanto o moreno passava as mãos pela cintura de Mana, queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre, e só soltou o loiro quando a falta de ar falou mais alto que o desejo.

M: Quantas horas?

G: Se eu te contar, te conhecendo como eu conheço você vai surtar ou não vai acreditar... Quem diria Satou Manabu sama, sempre tão pontual... Que coisa feia...

M: Diz-me logo, anda...

G Está bem, foi você que pediu... 11h30min

M: O quê?Eu marquei o encontro às 11h30min com tolerância máxima até às 11h35min!

G: Nossa você é rigoroso mesmo...

Mana começou a colocar suas roupas o mais rapidamente que o sono lhe permitia, Gackt riu um pouco de sua falta de jeito com o zíper nas costas do vestido preto, mas parou de rir logo que recebeu um olhar fulminante de Mana, e foi fechar o vestido dele.

M: Ai não, 11h35min, corre, Gackt, eles podem suspeitar de algo!

Gackt pos as roupas lentamente, vendo Mana ficar cada vez mais nervoso e irritado e rindo um pouco disso, se os outros soubessem, que mal havia nisso? Ele só não queria que se tornasse óbvio, não queria deixar claro aos fãs o que acontecia entre eles. Mana saiu do banheiro, uma maquiagem feita às pressas, mas ainda assim muito boa e o cabelo perfeitamente arrumado.


	2. Chapter 2

Nanamii-chan, obrigada pela review

Nanamii-chan, obrigada pela review! . Eu tinha prometido a mim mesma que se pelo menos uma pessoa me mandasse uma review que fosse eu iria continuar, e aqui está, mais um capítulo. Obrigada, você fez uma ficwriter feliz!

M: Rápido, rápido, nós não temos tempo!

G: Claro que temos, Mana-san, você que faz as regras por aqui...

M: Então que belo exemplo eu sou... Descumprindo as minhas próprias regras...

Gackt riu da cara mal humorada de Mana, o deixando furioso.

G: Mas também, quem manda acordar tarde...

Mana foi pegar as chaves enquanto Gackt abotoava o último botão da camisa. Achando que Gackt não estava prestando atenção, Mana disse bem baixinho, apenas para si mesmo.

M: Hunf, se eu acordo tarde é porque durmo tarde, e se eu durmo tarde, a culpa é toda sua por não me deixar dormir...

Sem que o loiro percebesse, Gackt chegou por trás dele e o abraçou, pegando o loiro de surpresa e o fazendo sair do chão alguns centímetros.

G: O que você está dizendo?

M: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Na-na-na-nada...

G: Então, podemos sair ou você vai ficar nos atrasando mais do já fez?

M: Eu? Como assim, eu...

G: Ah, quer saber, para de reclamar e vamos...

M: Hã, como assim parar de reclamar?

G: Assim.

Gackt encostou Mana na parede, segurando o loiro pelos pulsos e o beijando de modo sôfrego, mas mesmo assim carinhoso Mana apenas correspondeu, sem tentar se soltar de Gackt, pois havia alguns minutos que ele desejava ser beijado daquele jeito pelo amante, pois estar sozinho com ele era pura tentação, Mana só não havia desistido de ensaiar porque se desistisse eles poderiam acabar sendo descobertos, e ele não sabia se conseguiria assumir que estava realmente com Gackt, se ele tinha medo de admitir que o amasse até para si mesmo, quanto mais para os fãs, ele não sabia qual seria a reação do mundo se soubesse o que aquela suposta amizade realmente era. Eles saíram do quarto e entraram no elevador. Gackt foi primeiro, então...

O elevador caiu e tudo ficou preto. Logo depois veio o atrito com o chão. Ele havia sonhado de novo. E havia caído da cama. O nariz sangrava, mas não doía, era bom sinal, não tinha quebrado. O loiro levantou-se da cama e calçou as pantufas, logo saindo do quarto e indo até o andar de baixo. Ao chegar entrou em um corredor já bem conhecido, decorado com armaduras e com um grande espelho em uma das paredes. Ao passar por ele, Mana jurou ter visto um par de olhos azuis a observá-lo, num pálido, conhecido e amado rosto que tinha os lábios em um sorriso sarcástico, o loiro voltou, o rosto mais pálido do que qualquer maquiagem que ele poderia usar, mas viu apenas seu próprio reflexo, sem conseguir segurar as lágrimas ele ajoelhou-se no chão, rezando baixinho seu mantra.

M: Por favor, volte. Acho que não sei viver sem você.

Alguns dias se passaram. Mana não dormia direito, não comia e desenvolvera o hábito de passear nos jardins de sua casa ao amanhecer, o que o fazia pegar o sereno matinal, gelado de cortar a pele, resultando em uma gripe de algumas semanas. Mas a falta dele era maior do que tudo isso, o que o fazia continuar agindo assim, inconsequentemente. Algumas vezes teve pesadelos que costumavam envolver perseguição e acordou suando frio e em pânico, começando a chorar incontrolavelmente ao perceber a cama vazia. Cada dia que passava os amigos podiam perceber com mais clareza o quanto ele sofria, mas quando tentavam conversar sobre isso com ele, Mana simplesmente se recusava a falar, mas todavia era perfeitamente perceptível o quanto ele estava sofrendo.

Mana usava a desculpa de que estava passando por uma fase difícil, agora que Kami havia falecido ele se encontrava praticamente sozinho no mundo.


End file.
